Lazos de sangre
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Ya era bastante malo enamorarte de una chica, alguien de tu mismo sexo, pero ¿Enamorarte de ella cuando es tu propia hermana menor? Tu sangre, tu adoracion, tu protegida. El preguntarte ¿Que pensaran tus familiares y amigos al enterarse? Pero... ¿Que pensara ella? One-shot ADVERTENCIAS: ¡PRIMER INCESTO MIKU/LUKA!


¡Wow! Jamas me imagine que llegaría el día que escribiría algo así owO Pero aquí esta, por primera vez en español y Vocaloid el Incesto y el Yuri convinados dentro de este One-shot, algo completamente y puramente Miku/Luka.

Si a alguien aquí le llegaran a gustar las relaciones incestuosas, y el Miku/Luka quedaran impresionados, lo juro. Porque este One-shot promete con todas sus letras que les gustara, y si no les gusta el incesto, hará que les guste :3

**Disclaimer: **Nada es mío, los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos creadores. Igualmente, Miku y Luka no son hermanas en realidad, pero gracias a mi cabezita loca lo son aquí.

**Nota: **La imagen que le puse al fic tiene un pequeño dialogo por parte de Luka. Este dice "You are the world to me" "Tu eres el mundo para mi" y ambas están llorando. Ese pequeño pedazo me pareció muy adecuado para el fic nwn

* * *

**Lazos de sangre**

Para ti querido lector, ¿Que es el amor?, ¿Alguna vez lo has sentido por alguien?, ¿De verdad era amor o un simple capricho? Si lo has experimentado en ese caso, ¿Es tan hermoso como todos dicen que lo es? Oh claro que no, por lo menos no para unos cuantos que sufren debido a él y los síntomas que este trae. Más algunas veces no es porque no sea correspondido, o esa persona viva muy lejos de ti, no, aveces hace sufrir por el simple hecho de que esta _**prohibido.**_

Durante toda la vida hemos escuchado las palabras: "No hagas esto", "No esta bien" "Es algo malo" Y aveces esas oraciones tienen más significado de lo que aparentan, tienen el fin de "educarnos" para que al crecer, según ellos, no nos desviemos del sendero correcto. Sin embargo, algunas veces el que nuestros padres traten con todas sus fuerzas de hacernos personas de bien, no puedes evitar ser quien eres ahora, hacer lo que haces y mucho menos _**sentir lo que sientes.**_ Oh si, siempre tiene que haber alguien dentro la familia que sea...

Diferente.

A Luka sinceramente, no le importo su orientación sexual cuando supo cual era hace un tiempo, pero para ella eso no era lo "inmoral" y lo "malo". Para ella lo que estaba realmente mal era tener sentimiento, no por cualquier chica como le hubiera gustado que fuera, lo que la hacia sentir la persona más mala de todo el planeta era simplemente porque... ella estaba enamorada de su propia hermana menor. Sentía ese sentimiento sofocante y a la vez tan bello por esa persona que vio crecer gran parte de su vida, por la adolescente que conoce desde hace dieciséis años, por esa persona con la que comparte madre y padre, con la que jugaba todos los días y también defendía de los bravucones si podía.

Todos los días para Megurine Luka, desde hace unos seis meses para ser exactos. La peli-rosa podia llegar a sentir todas las noches como las puertas al infierno se abrían delante de sus ojos, y también sentía como la voz de ese conocido demonio le susurraba al oído calidamente; "Enferma"

Por otra parte, cuando durante esas mismas noches muchas veces has tenido sueños con tu hermana, más no cualquier sueño, si no no uno del tipo sexual ¿Que pensarias? ¿De verdad tenia ella ese tipo de atracciones por Miku? Quizá sean las hormonas... pero no, ella ya era lo suficiente madura para poder controlarse respecto a eso.. entonces. Con tristeza, frustración, furia, confusión, ira, ella trataba con todo su ser de convencerse que tal sentimiento no existía, pero no podía evitarlo porque estaba ahí y quizá hasta se haría más y más fuerte mientras más tratara de negarlo. Pero el hecho de que estaba consiente de que eso no estaba bien, jamas se permitiría a si misma el aceptarlo.

Luka tenia veinte años recién cumplidos hace poco, por lo que por su madura mayoría de edad era capaz de distinguir lo bueno y lo malo a la perfección. Entonces si ese "amor" que sentía por su hermana era malo, no, mucho más que malo más bien ¿Porque lo sentía?

Su madre toco a su puerta, despertandola.

-Luka, hija, despierta o se te hará tarde para la universidad- Hablo la suave voz de Mika al otro lado de la puerta. Una mujer con una hermosa y larga cabellera agua marina y ojos zafiros como los de su hija.

-Si mamá.. gracias por despertarme...- Respondio revolviéndose en sus sabanas y sentándose en la cama.

Era otra mañana, como siempre, más no estaba nada feliz de que llegaran los rayos del sol a su ventana. Aveces por su cabeza pasaba el solo pensamiento de no volver a despertar jamas, quedar en algún tipo de sueño eterno en el cual pudiera vivir con la paz que hacia mucho tiempo había perdido. También, a ser posible, vivir la vida como un Hikikomori lo hacia, incluso hace como un mes que trato de hacerlo, pero descarto la idea al pasar dos días encerrada en su habitación.

-Por cierto, tu padre y yo estaremos fuera todo el día, te encargo a Miku-chan por favor-

"Ah, genial lo que me faltaba..." Penso con fastidio la peli-rosa.

-Mamá, ella ya es lo bastante grande para cuidarse sola- Con fastidio se levanto de la cama y camino hasta su armario comenzando a sacar su ropa para cambiarse -Les recuerdo que no soy ninguna niñera-

-Ya lo se hija, pero ya sabes como es tu padre de sobre protector con su bebé, ademas, ella sigue siendo una adolescente despues de todo. Solo esta vez ¿Si?-

Mientras Luka se ponía los zapatos esta resoplo girando a ver la puerta irritada, ella tenia de sobras razones para no quedarse a solas con Miku, pero ya que -Esta bien... me quedare con ella despues de clases-

-Gracias, Luka-chan- Y dicho esto su madre se retiro hasta la sala.

Siempre tenia que ser así cuando los señores Megurine no estaban en casa, ella tenia que hacerse cargo de su adolescente hermana menor, terminando siempre con encerrarse en su habitación sin ganas de verle. Simplemente ¿Como podia verla a la cara cuando soñaba cosas pervertidas con ella y para colmo tenia sentimientos por esa peli-aqua? No, definitivamente no quería verle la cara en todo el día. Si tan solo sus padres comprendieran la situación, tantos solo esta vez que le habían dicho y siempre terminaba vigilandola.. en fin..

Como era su rutina diaria, entro al baño a lavarse los dientes y peinar su larga cabellera rosada. Varios minutos despues se encontraba bajando las escaleras con mochila en la espalda y dirigiéndose al comedor para desayunar. Se extraño al no ver a sus padres por ninguna parte, solo estaba...

-Luka- Miku, la persona que menos quería ver. La peli-aqua se encontraba recargada en la puerta del refrigerador mientras tomaba un vaso de leche y le sonreía.

Trato de levantar la mirada para verla, pero no fue capaz de hacer incluso. Siempre que se topaba con la peli-aqua terminaba por comparar a esta Miku con la de sus sueños, notando automáticamente que la alegre y tierna muchacha que se encontraba frente a ella en estos momentos, y la que aparecía en sus sueños gimiendo, eran la misma persona. ¡Eso terminaba por empeorar la situación! Definitivamente, no es siquiera capaz de volver a verla a la cara siquiera, no quería hacerlo no debia.. porque si lo hacia...

De urgencia la peli-rosa volteo a otro lugar, detectando como un gran sonrojo se esparcía por todo su rostro.

-Buenos días.. emm ¿Donde estan papá y mamá?- Pregunto nerviosa evitando mirarla.

-Ouh, ellos acaban de irse, dijeron algo de una reunión con los abuelos o algo asi- Respondio despreocupada dándole otro trago a su leche.

-Claro...- La peli-rosa sin muchas ganas camino dentro de la cocina y paso de largo a la más joven, tratando notoriamente de evitarla y Miku lo noto.

Desde hacia mucho tiempo que las dos hermanas inseparables se habían comenzado a distanciar, hasta el punto de llegar a hablarse solo lo justo y necesario al día. La verdad era, que Miku no lograba comprender porque el repentino comportamiento frío y distante con el que la trataba su hermana mayor, no le gustaba y la hacia sentir triste. Casi de un día para otro, la peli-rosa comenzaba a alejarse de ella lo más que podía, evitando llevarla a algún lado y también hasta dejo de caminar con ella hasta la escuela, cosa que siempre hacia sin falta con la excusa de "Tengo que cuidarte porque eres mi hermanita" Vaya bipolar resulto ser despues de todo.

Miku debes en cuando se esforzaba por volver a formar el lazo que había entre ellas, pero siempre terminaba fallando en cada intento, más la idea no fue desechada del todo. Aun dentro de su juvenil ser vivía la esperanza de que ambas serian como antes, como siempre lo habían sido. Otra cosa es que Luka no lo quisiera de esa manera, y eso más que entristecerla la enfurecía.

-Hey, Luka-chan- Hablo la más joven forzando una sonrisa -Estaba pensando que quizás tu y yo podríamos...-

-No- Corto fría sin voltearla a ver mientras se preparaba un sándwich de atún. Necesitaba que se callara, escuchar su voz no le era de ayuda.

-¿Ah..? Pe-pero no he...-

-No tengo tiempo para hacer nada, Miku. Cuando regrese tengo que ponerme a estudiar antes de irme al gimnasio- Terminando de preparar su comida, lo envolvió en una servilleta y lo dejo caer dentro de su mochila sin delicadeza -Estare ocupada-

-Siempre estas ocupada...- Refunfuño por la bajo mientras se cruzaba de brazos y hacia un puchero.

-¿Eh, que resongas?- Luka uso su tono de voz peligroso, lo que la asusto sin duda.

-¡N-nada! E-este... ¿Ya te vas? ..- Pregunto al ver a Luka tomar sus cosas lista para irse.

La más grande volvió a colocar su mochila en su espalda y volteo a verla un poco cansada -Si.. se me hace tarde..-

Miku miro con tristeza y desanimada como su hermana mayor se disponía a ignorarla otra vez y caminaba por la cocina hasta salir de esta. ¿Porque la ignoraba? Si había hecho algo que le molestase debería hacérselo saber, ¿No? Su actitud había cambiado tanto en estos últimos meses que ya no reconocía en esa peli-rosa a su adorada hermana mayor, ¿Quien era entonces esa chica delante de sus ojos?

La más chica hizo un gesto un poco triste, y por inercia le grito a su hermana para llamar su atención.

-¡Luka, espera!- Grito algo desesperada comenzando a correr hasta la sala, se topo con la peli-rosa a punto de abrir la puerta -N-no... no te vayas...-

_"Por favor... no te acerques... no lo hagas más. Necesito que me comprendas" _

-¿Que quieres? se me va a hacer tarde- Pregunto tratando de parecer ruda mientras fruncia el ceño.

-Yo.. yo solo quería pedirte que... se podías hacer lo que hacías cuando era pequeña- En las mejillas de Miku apareció un leve tono carmesí, dando a entender que estaba avergonzada, la otra negó levemente con la cabeza sin quitar esa expresión de su rostro, diciéndole que no le entendía -¡Oh, vamos! Estoy hablando de cuando tenia diez años, tu siempre me besabas... la.. la frente antes de irte.. y hace no mucho que no lo hacías... ¿Podrias volverlo a hacer?-

-¿Que biablos? No.. ya no somos tan infantiles como para hacer eso-

-¡Pero Luka-chan, por favor!-

-No-

-¡Lukaaaa!-

-¡No!-

-¡Onee-chan!-

La peli-rosa se quedo pasmada en su lugar, con la boca abierta lista para replicarle algo, pero la cerro al instante. Se enternecio nada más, hacia tanto tiempo que su tierna hermanita dejo de llamarle "Onee-chan" y ahora que lo hacia... le resultaba simplemente hermoso, lindo, maravilloso. De repente todas sus barreras se vinieron abajo, en su cabeza solo pudo formarse la imagen de su hermana cuando era pequeña ¿Como podria ella, ser tan cruel como para negarse a cumplirle un pequeño capricho a Miku? De todas formas hacia mucho tiempo que no lo hacia.

Suspiro, desviando la mirada notoriamente sonrojada hacia un lateral, despues de todo Miku se había salido con la suya.

-E...esta bien, lo haré..- Una gran sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Miku, acompañando el brillo en sus pupilas -¡P-pero deja de mirarme!-

La peli-aqua solo asintió contenta con la cabeza sin borrar esa expresión alegre, y cerro los ojos como si supiera lo que su hermana le quiso decir. Luka la miro por un corto lapso de tiempo, con ese rubor en sus mejillas y su labio inferior temblandole levemente.

Esa imagen que Miku le proporcionaba, la hacia lucir tan linda, tan tierna, tan infantil, como solo la peli-aqua podria serlo. Aunque no es que como si fuera la primera vez que le pidiera algo así, como había dicho antes, siempre desde que eran más pequeñas Luka solía besarle la frente, incluso hasta cuando la peli-aqua ya tenia sus quince años cumplidos ella lo seguía haciendo. No tenia nada de malo claro, por lo menos no hasta que se dio cuenta de lo que sentía por su querida hermana. Ahí entonces, para Luka ya no era lo mismo seguirle besando la frente porque lo consideraba de otra manera.

Con nerviosismo acerco sus labios e hizo lo que su hermana le había pedido. Fue un tacto suave y cariñoso, como hace tanto tiempo. Con el corazón a todo lo que podía darle se alejo con lentitud de Miku, encontrándose con esos ojos azules que parecían hechar chispas; radiantes y llenos de alegría.

-Gracias- Le dijo con emoción en su voz, efectivamente, estaba contenta.

-Hnn..- Aparentando estar molesta, la más grande se giro para esconder su rostro y salir al fin de la casa -Me voy-

-¡Que te vaya bien!-

Sin muchos ánimos que digamos, Luka termino por salir hacia el exterior, donde con ganas aspiro el fresco aire que había en el ambiente, tratando inútilmente de tranquilizarse. Sus mejillas ardían y su corazón y respiración se encontraban desbocados, con una de sus manos se tapo la boca y recargo la espalda sobre la puerta cerrada tras de ella. Cerro los ojos, y se mantuvo así por un largo rato preguntándose ¿Seria bueno ir hoy a estudiar?

* * *

-Asco de vida...- Refunfuño Luka por lo bajo mientras le daba un sorbo a su malteada.

Había faltado a clases despues de todo, terminando al final en una heladería que vendia tambien malteadas alejada del barrio donde vivía. Necesitaba distraerse, enfriar su cabeza con lo que sea que fuera. Llevaba horas ahí sentada mirando por la ventana observando a la rubia que atendía la florería enfrente, la conocía, se llamaba Lily y era la prima de su amigo Gakupo, tenia la estúpida idea de que fijándose en alguien más se sacaría ese horrendo pensamiento de su joven mente. Pero las cosas, no iban a ser así de fáciles como creía que eran.

En primer lugar, ¿Que es el incesto? Para Luka no era algo que se diga muy bueno, corrección, no lo era, no era para nada bueno ¡Para nada! Seguramente por eso estaba siendo castigada así, ademas, si le añadias el simple hecho de que las dos eran mujeres podría empeorar todavía más la situación en la que se encontraba. La Homosexualidad no era muy tolerada que digamos, el Incesto tampoco lo era, sumando los dos habría mucho menos tolerancia por parte de la gente en ese caso. Eso quería decir que... ¿Estaba destinada al rechazo de todas las personas cercanas a ella? Viviendo también con el sufrimiento dentro de su ser, con el dolor y la carga que su corazón cargaba a duras penas y escondía también.

Dolor. Ganas de llorar. La sensación de que te asfixiabas al respirar. El miedo al rechazo.

Por un mini-momento la Megurine reconsideró la idea de contarle a alguien sobre su problema, sin embargo recapacitó segundos despues ¡Nunca en la vida lo haría! Ese era un secreto que debia, sin duda alguna, llevarse hasta la tumba. Definitivamente, no habría nada que le haga revelar tal cosa ¡Nada!

-¿Mal de amores, Luka-chan?- La peli-rosa se espanto y dio un brinco en su lugar, ¿¡Es que nadie entendía que no se debe interrumpir pensamientos!?

-Me-Meiko.. no vuelvas a hacer eso por favor, me asustaste..- Pidio colocando la mano en su pecho y exhalando aliviada -A la próxima te pongo un cascabel..-

-Ah, perdón, perdón. Debi interrumpir algo- Alego sentándose en la silla frente a ella.

-De hecho-

-Ops, lo siento-

Meiko Sakine, otra de las buenas amigas más cercanas de la peli-rosa. A pesar de que era algo alcohólica... bueno... muy alcohólica, Luka le quería y le tenia mucha confianza sobre algunos temas, despues de Mika ella era su segunda madre sin dudarlo.

La castaña sonrió de manera serena mientras le miraba, hoy su "hija" no parecía sentirse bien.

-¿Cual es el problema pequeña idiota?- Le pregunto tomando sin permiso de la malteada de la otra, se enojo pero no dijo nada al respecto.

-¿Problema?, ¿Que problema? Yo no tengo ningún problema por si no lo sabias, solo quise sentarme aqui- Le esquivo nerviosa, Meiko rodó los ojos y señalo el rostro de esta, el cual se mostraba lleno de dolor y tristeza -Ouh.. esto.. ¿Que con ello? ¡Asi sonrio yo!- De una manera infantil exagero su expresión, asustaba así para ser sinceros.

-Tú sonrisa... ahora veo porque Kaito dice que tu sonrisa es hermosa.. claro- Dijo con todo el sarcasmo del mundo -A todo esto, se supone que deberías estar en la universidad-

Ehh... detalles, detalles. Ahora solo debia encontrar una buena excusa -Veras, Meiko, lo que sucede es que...- El sonido de un celular se escucha en el lugar, avisándole que le llego un mensaje de SeeU. Trato de tomar el aparato, pero la castaña le gano antes. Cuando termino de leer su rostro se formo a uno inmensamente serio y le mostró la pantalla -P-puedo explicarlo...-

-No hay nada que explicarme- Con enfado dejo el móvil sobre la mesa -Faltaste ¿Cierto?- Luka resoplo, no podía ocultarle nada despues de todo, solo se digno a asentir levemente con la cabeza -Y eso fue porque...-

-No me sentía con ganas- Soltó con indiferencia.

-No te sentías con ganas- Repitio con cierto tono de ironía la castaña mientras se cruzaba de brazos -¿Y tú crees, que por no sentirme con ganas faltare al trabajo?-

-Estas sentada aquí hablando conmigo, así que técnicamente no estas tra..- Trato de replicar, siendo interrumpida por Meiko.

-Tu unica obligación ahora es solamente estudiar, ¿Y se te ocurre faltar?-

-Yo...- Luka volvió a abrir la boca al instante tratando de decir algo en su defensa, pero la cerro tras pensarlo un poco -Lo siento...-

Meiko suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos y negaba con la cabeza, esa chica no tenia remedio -Ya no importa, ¿Es por un chico verdad?-

¡Que diablos...! De la impresión la Megurine casi comenzaba a ahogarse con el contenido de su malteada, es que la verdad era que la castaña no sabia medir la gravedad de sus comentarios. No, no era por ningún chico y mucho menos por alguien por quien fuera bueno sentir.. Eso era lo mano.

La castaña examino la expresión de su amiga, y sonrió de forma picara.

-Ah con que entonces es por eso-

Ella creía.. no, no eran así las cosas. Pero igual, era mejor para ella que la Sakine pensara esas cosas a que se enterara de toda la verdad ¿Que pensaria si llegara a enterarse? Obviamente que sentiría repugnancia y horror, sentiría un profundo desprecio hacia ella, o a lo menos dejaría de hablarle y no seria más amiga suya. El incesto no estaba bien, por eso no podía esperar una mejor reacción por parte de Meiko. Si, jamas le había ocultado nada... pero... esto era algo muy diferente y mucho más grande que cualquier problema que haya tenido anteriormente. Luka se llevo una mano a su barbilla y analizaba las cosas, ¿Es que acaso estaba enferma? ¡O incluso loca! ...No.. los locos no saben que lo están. Lo que significaba que su amor...

Meiko examino detenidamente los gestos de su amiga, cayendo en cuenta de que estaba en un error.

-Luka, ¿Que tienes?- Pregunto tornado su voz y rostro preocupado, la peli-rosa le devolvió la mirada en modo serio.

-Mira.. yo.. tengo algo que decirte. Solo.. prometeme que te calmaras y no le diras a nadie..- La castaña siguió mirándola fijamente, y asintió con la cabeza un poco confundida.

La peli-rosa suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos, tenia que decirle a alguien para librarse de ese peso sobre ella.

* * *

Miku resoplo por quinta vez mientras pasaba las hojas de la revista que sostenía en manos, sentada sobre el sofá y leyendo sin el menor interés. Serian más o menos las doce de la tarde y ella se encontraba ahí, sin nada mejor que hacer y esperando a que su hermana regresara y así poder encararla. Había faltado a la escuela a escondidas de Luka con un solo pensamiento en mente; Descubrir que era lo que de verdad sucedía con ella, porque no puedes ir ignorando a tu propia sangre por ahí sin darle un porque, debia de haber una razón y hoy haría que la sacara.

Se sentía dolida y resentida con ella al mismo tiempo, y el comportamiento de la más grande le lastimaba y le tenia muy afectada. No entendía los motivos de su hermana para tratarla así despues de tanto tiempo, ya que prácticamente basto muy poco tiempo para que la mujer con la que vivía se hiciera irreconocible ante sus ojos. Aveces llegaban incluso a darle ganas de llorar cuando Luka le trataba de esa manera, tan fría y distante como si fuera una desconocida con la que estuviera tratando. Sin embargo, había días, como hoy, en el que parecía volver a tratarla por un momento como antes.

La menor de las Megurine suspiro y miro el reloj que había sobre el televisor, aun faltaban varias horas para que la peli-rosa regresara.

Sin más que hacer rodó los ojos y se acomodo en su asiento para seguir leyendo. Duro así varios minutos hasta que otra vez volvía a pensar en lo de antes.

-Luka-chan...- Murmuró con nostalgia en su voz, de pronto noto un calor inusual en sus mejillas y sacudió la cabeza para espabilarse, volviendo a leer.

Duro así un par de horas más, hasta que por sorpresa y espanto suyo alguien le arrebato con fuerza la revista de las manos. Con enfado levanto el rostro lista para gritarle -¡Oye eso es...!- Pero se quedo congelada en su lugar al ver a esa persona.

-¿Que estas haciendo aquí, Miku?- Pregunto Luka frunciendo el ceño. Miku se mordió el labio inferior mientras la miraba con los ojos bien abiertos, aun no estaba del todo lista para hablar con ella.

-Yo...- Apenas pronuncio ida.

-Te hize una pregunta ¿Faltaste a la escuela verdad?- Pregunto endureciendo la mirada, la aludida parpadeo varias veces antes de volver a realidad.

-¡Cla-claro que no! Es que... suspendieron las clases-

-Si, como no. ¿Tu crees que me haces tonta? Si Rin me llamo al móvil de camino acá preguntándome por ti- Luka en un movimiento rápido saco el morado celular del bolsillo de su chaqueta, y sin quitarle la mirada de encima le mostró la pantalla para que viera el contador de llamadas.

Miku se petrificó en su lugar, la habían descubierto. Por su mente solo paso el asesino pensamiento de matar a Rin cuando le viera, aunque en parte también era culpa de ella misma, debio de decirle a la rubia que no llamara a nadie preguntando por ella. La peli-aqua abrio y cerro la boca varias veces sin conseguir siquiera replicarle algo. Eso por lo menos hasta que ella también cayo en cuenta de algo.

Con enfado se levanto de su asiento, Luka dio varios pasos hacia atrás para hacer distancia.

-¡No me regañes que tú también faltaste, tonta!- Grito mientras sus finas cejas se curvaban en un gesto de enojo -¿O es que tú también me dirás que suspendieron las clases?-

-¡N-no!- Replico ligeramente asustada, pero despues también le sostuvo la mirada -P-pero yo puedo faltar si quiero, soy mayor de edad a diferencia tuya-

-Aja, eso no tiene nada que ver ¡Irresponsable!- La peli-aqua hizo un mohin de enfado mientras se cruzaba de brazos y desviaba la mirada, sus cachetes llegaron a inflarse tanto que parecían dos adorables globos. Por parte de Luka, sus ojos color zafiro tomaron un brillo sin igual al ver la tierna imagen que se presentaba ante ella.

-Es que tú no entiendes nada, Miku- Su hermana abrió los ojos de par en par y abría la boca en gesto indignado ¿¡Que no entendía nada!? Para ser sincera lo único que conseguía diciéndole eso es que se enfadara más.

-¡Pues no, no entiendo nada!- Grito la otra girándose a ella nuevamente.

-¿Cual es tu problema?-

Miku y Luka se quedaron mirando durante varios segundos despues de tales palabras, una perpleja y la otra con cierta furia emanando de su ser. Aveces su hermana mayor podía llegar a ser tan idiota que lograba sacarla de sus casillas, a ella que era considerada la más amigable y pacifica de toda la escuela Crypton. ¿Que cual era su problema pregunto? ¡Ella era el problema! Esta discusión pudo haberse evitado fácilmente de no ser su horrible personalidad, tan egoísta y orgullosa aveces que no lograba comprender como alguien tan hermosa podía ser así.

La menor de las Megurine apretó los dientes y puños.

-¡Tú eres mi problema, tarada!- Bravo rojizima y con lagrimas de coraje amenazando con salir de sus orbes -¡Desde hace mucho tiempo que andas rara conmigo y no me dices!-

-Eso no es de tu incumbencia- Replico la peli-rosa entre cerrando los ojos.

-¡Pero claro que lo es!, por esa misma razón es que pasamos de ser hermanas a casi completas desconocidas- Miku también había cambiado a posición defensiva, era extraño pero por primera vez en su vida discutía y sentía ganas de golpear a su hermana mayor. La discusión seguiría un rato más.

-Yo soy más madura, por eso es que ya no somos tan unidas como antes-

-Tú no decías eso hace unos meses ¡No pongas excusas nada más!-

-¡Deja de comportarte así, Miku, ya no somos niñas!-

-¡Parece que tú aun lo eres! Podríamos ahorrarnos toda esta pelea si me explicaras cual es tu problema- Luka por un pequeño instante la miro consternada, tanto tiempo pensó que a la más joven le daba igual el como la trataba y ahora descubría lo contrario.

La peli-rosa parpadeo varias veces, por alguna razón sentía que estaba acorralada, contra la espada y la pared, sin escapatoria. Fácilmente pudo retirarse y evitarse más problemas, pero no lo hizo, solo se quedo ahí parada tornando el rostro a uno afligido.

-No lo comprenderías, Miku- Pronuncio con tristeza -Si te lo dijera solo empeoraria-

-¿Eh?, ¿Como puedes estar tan segura si no me los has dicho?- Pregunto Miku levantando la ceja, tratando de calmarse trato de caminar más cerca de su hermana pero cuando dio solo un paso, Luka dio otro hacia atrás.

-No te acerques... no lo hagas...-

Su respiración se agitó, al igual que su desbocado corazón que hacían juego con sus rojisimas mejillas. Lo que le dijo no fue una orden, fue una advertencia, le estaba dando a entender que si se acercaba automáticamente todo su sentido etico-moral se iría a la basura. Y es que sus sentidos no estaban al cien ciertamente, estaba muy inquieta debido a la discusión y la poca distancia que ya mantenían amenazaba el poco razonamiento que ya le quedaba a la mayor de las dos.

Con rapidez se llevo una mano a su boca, tratando de esconder su inusual respiración y de paso ese rubor en su rostro. Ella ya no era capaz de seguir reprimiendo esos sentimientos en ella por más tiempo, sentía ganas inmensas de lanzarse sobre ella y besarla, abrazarla, acariciarla y decide que la amaba ¡Pero no podía, joder! Debia de estar lo suficientemente mal de la cabeza como para tener ese tipo de deseos sobre Miku, una de sus familiares más cercanas ¡Con quien compartía **lazos de sangre**!

Tan ocupada esta debatiéndose entre lo moral y lo inmoral, entre lo bueno y lo malo, entre cielo e infierno, que no se dio cuenta que Miku comenzaba a hablarle.

-Lu-Luka-chan... ¿Luka que tienes?.. ¡Luka dime!- Instio preocupada sin entender que sucedía. Jamas había visto a la peli-rosa comportarse de tal manera ¿Tan malo era lo que sucedía?

-No quieres saber, Miku, créeme que tu no quieres saberlo...-

-¡Si quiero!- La voz y el labio inferior de la menor comenzó a temblar, con esfuerzo trataba no comenzar a llorar. Su hermana solo se limito a negar con la cabeza sin quitar su mano de su boca.

-N-no... no quieres.. ¡No quieres!-

-¡Que si!, eres mi hermana mayor y me interesas-

-P-pero...- A Luka comenzaba a flaquearle su fuerza de voluntad, solo atinaba a seguir negando con la cabeza. Ella no quería, no debia, era tan malo esa razón como para que quisiera saberla.

Que Miku parara... que ya se rindiera de una buena vez, porque si no lo hacia ella... ella...

-¡Onee-chan por favor!-

En ese momento todo su sentido de la moralidad se colapso, su cuerpo dejo de hacer caso a los gritos desesperados que le daba su mente, pidiéndole que no lo hiciera y recordandole que eso era un horror. Con desicion retiro la mano de su boca, y dio varios pasos hasta poder cortar la distancia que la separaba de su hermana. La peli-aqua no pudo siquiera tener tiempo para evitar lo que sucedería a continuación; Su hermana en un movimiento rápido ya la había recostado sobre el sillón, aprisionandola entre el mueble y el cuerpo de la otra. Sus ojos que reflejaban cierto temor conectaron con los de Luka, en los cuales había inmensa seriedad y decisión también.

La rodilla de la más grande separaba las piernas de la peli-aqua, y antes de que Miku pudiera siquiera tratar de decir algo, Luka atrapo los labios de esta con los suyos propios.

Por un momento, por un momento desde esos tortuosos meses, Luka se había dejado de lado lo bueno y lo malo, llegando a un punto donde le valía un reverendo cacahuate lo que pensaran los demás de ellas. Ella disfruto de eso como nadie lo hubiera hecho en su vida, y de a poco a poco podía llegar a notar como el calor de su cuerpo comenzaba a elevarse considerablemente. En ese instante, puedo volver a sentir casi como si las puertas al infierno se habrían, seguramente la temperatura era debido a que las llamas estaban esparciéndose por toda la habitación y en su oído el demonio le susurraba calidamente, como lo hacia durante varias noches; _"Enferma"_

Las cosas eran muy diferentes por parte de Miku, su cuerpo estaba tieso y sus ojos abiertos de par en par, estaba en un tremendo shock tratando de asimilar como es debido lo que estaba pasando. Más no pudo lograrlo, su mente se colapso por completo y ya nada de ella podía responderle como lo haría habitualmente. Solo podía sentir el sofocante ardor en sus mejillas y su corazón golpeando sin piedad contra su pecho, mientras por su cabeza pasaban las palabras "Luka... hermana... beso.." ¡Su misma hermana la que estaba besándola ahora mismo y no podía hacer nada para evitarlo! La pregunta era.. ¿Porque lo hacia? ¿Porque tenia que lanzar a la basura su sentido común por esto? ...

Querías respuesta Miku, pues ahí esta tu respuesta pequeña curiosa.

El beso que su hermana le proporcionaba estaba más que cargado de puros y grandes sentimientos, fin.

Cuando sintió que le faltaba el aire, Luka se separo de ella y al encontrarse con la mirada de Miku fue capaz de volver a la realidad, para desgracia suya y de la peli-aqua.

...Ella había...

...A su hermana...

...Santo cielo ¡No!...

Con la culpa y el horror en su ser, volvió llevarse su mano a la boca tapandola y escondiendo su expresión de la más joven. Lo que más temía durante estos meses se había cumplido, ella se salio de control y bueno... ahora abria de pagar por su enorme pecado ¿Cierto? En los ojos de su hermana pudo observar perfectamente sentimientos como; Decepción, tristeza, miedo, horror, repugnancia. Y todo eso termino por herirla, demasiado.

-Miku.. yo...- Calló al instante, lo menos que quería era oír su voz. Rápidamente se levanto del sillón, liberando a la más joven de su agarre.

Ya no sabia que hacer sinceramente, ahora su pequeña hermana menor lo odiaba de eso no había duda.

Con pena en su corazón solo atino a dar varios pasos hacia atrás para alejarse del sofá, en el cual la peli-aqua aun quedaba inmóvil. Finalmente, con ganas de llorar, un dolor inmenso en su pecho y un nudo en su garganta, Luka se dio la vuelta con intenciones de salir de la casa. Ella ya no seria capaz de volver a verle la cara siquiera, todo lo que hizo, no solo el beso si no también sus sueños y pensamientos tendrían que ser castigados algún, y quizá ese día era hoy.

Camino directo a la puerta y cuando ya no faltaba demasiado para llegar, algo llamo su atención.

-¡Luka!- Le grito Miku a sus espaldas, la aludida se dio vuelta con temor y antes de que pudiera hacer algo siquiera, la más chica se le había lanzado encima.

Con sus brazos la abrazo por el cuello, y por la fuerza que había ejercido ambas terminaron por caer al suelo, una encima de la otra. La más grande quiso decir algo pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, Miku ya había sellado los labios con los suyos con ardor. Luka al principio no creyó lo que pasaba, pero luego comenzó a dejarse llevar y corresponder el beso como era debido. Continuaron besándose con pasión durante unos segundos, en los cuales empezaron a sentir como la falta de oxigeno pedía que se separasen.

Al separarse al fin, Miku le dedico una sonrisa risueña a su hermana mientras le miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Estas enferma, Luka-chan- No lo dijo por ofender, su tono y rostro decían que fue por molestarle nada más.

-¿Yo? sentí que casi me violabas, la enfermedad es contagiosa entonces- Le dijo en el mismo tono mientras volvía a besar sus labios, pero esta vez con ternura -Creía que... que habías llegado odiarme-

-¿Odiarte?..- Ella creía, oh no, claro que no era eso si no todo lo contrario -Yo no seria capaz de odiar a la persona de la que llevo enamorada varios años-

-Ah... espera ¿Que?- Luka transformo su joven rostro a uno lleno de confusion. Varios años.. dijo.. entonces eso significaba que...

-Ya callate y besa, Onee-chan- Dijo divertida y volvió a retomar lo que hacían.

Ese roce de sus labios llegaba a enloquecerlas a ambas, llevándolas a un lugar recóndito y profundo del que muy difícil podrían llegar a salir. De pronto y tras unos segundos en el que solo besarse ya no les era suficiente, incorporaron también sus lenguas, rozandose con pasión y deseo dentro de las lenguas de ambas chicas. Ya casi ni se separaban para respirar y recuperar el aliento, solo querían quedarse así eternamente a ser posible. ¿No hacia demasiado calor ya? El solamente hacer lo que hacían ya no llegaba a satisfacerlas, querían más y ver hasta donde serian capaces de llegar. Sus padres no llegarían hasta la noche y a lo mucho apenas debería ser de tarde, tenían tanto tiempo para hacer lo que ellas quisieran.

Miku deslizo su mano por arriba de la ropa de la otra, dirigiéndose a acariciar sus senos y provocando que a la peli-rosa se le erizara la piel debido que eso era nuevo para ella. La peli-aqua estaba segura de ella seria la "Tachi" ahora, pero cuando Luka comenzó a desabrochar su uniforme, morderle el cuello y presionar su rodilla contra su entre pierna de forma intencional, todas sus expectativas cambiaron _"Creo... creo que sere la neko..."_

Daejándose llevar por las acciones de su hermana y sin dejar su labor también, de su garganta comenzaban a brotar varios jadeos y leves gemidos sin su consentimiento. Sin embargo, cuando Luka comenzó a disfrutar ella también, Miku quien mantenía sus ojos cerrados debido a la vergüenza, comenzó a abrirlos lentamente porque cayo en cuenta de lo que estaba pasando. Ahora le tocaba a la moralidad de la Megurine menor aparecer.

_"Esto es incesto...y..." _Penso al analizar la gravedad del asunto. _"Somos hermanas y.. mujeres" _

Miku retiro lentamente las manos de los pechos de la peli-rosa, y de igual manera se sentó en el vientre de Luka, mirándola con algo de temor en sus orbes.

-¿Que pasa..?- Le pregunto Luka confundida por su repentino comportamiento.

-Luka.. es que.. Tú también sabes que esto no esta bien ¿Cierto?- En los ojos de la menor comenzaron a aparecer cristalinas lagrimas que amenazaban con salir en cualquier momento -Dime.. ¿Lo sabes?...-

La más grande la miro sin entender, más al comprender puso la misma cara que Miku -Si.. somos...-

-He-hermanas...- Solto titubeando al principio.

Y decir que eran hermanas era poco simplemente, porque ademas de eso, ellas tenían la misma sangre corriendo por sus venas. Ellas habían estado en el vientre de la misma madre, y fueron criadas por las mismas personas durante toda su vida. Tenían los mismos primos, tíos y abuelos sin excepción, sus apellidos eran los mismos. Megurine. Aunque aveces algunas personas llamaban a Miku por el apellido de su madre, Hatsune claro, pero fuera de eso seguían compartiendo mismo padre y madre.

Ahora ellas estaban... besando a su familiar más cercano, y no solo eso, si no que ambas tenían por la otra ese fuerte sentimiento al que todos llaman "Amor" ¡Y hace un momento estaban por hacerlo! ¿Eso esta bien? ¿Era correcto sentir eso por su hermana? ¿Amarla y desearla de una manera tan alocada era bueno? Por supuesto que no. Ambas estaban conscientes de ello y aun así, quisieron jugar con fuego.

Se amaban, un amor que no era fraternal, era el amor que se tenían los novios.

Al reflexionar todas esas cosas en su joven cabeza de dieciséis años, las lagrimas comenzaron a resbalarse por las mejillas de Miku.

-Lu.. Luka ¿Porque? .. ¿Porque tiene que pasarnos esto? ¿Porque precisamente a nosotras dos?- Pregunto con tristeza, pero sabia que no obtendría respuesta. La más grande sintió como si se le partiera el alma a ver a su hermanita llorar.

-No.. yo no lo se...- Pronuncio casi en un susurro, ella tampoco sabia porque.

-Luka... ¿Porque?..-

-Que no lo se...-

-¿Porque?...Luka.. ¿Porque?-

-¡No lo se! ¿¡Esta bien!?- Grito por fin también rompiendo a llorar, pero con más intensidad que Miku -¿¡Como quieres que lo sepa si tu tampoco lo sabes!?... yo.. yo no puedo evitar lo que siento...-

La peli-rosa apreto su mandíbula con frustración, y en su bello rostro comenzaba a aparecer una mueca dolida llena de sufrimiento. Ella tampoco lo entendía, tampoco es como si quisiera desearle ese dolor a otro par de hermanos, pero no había razón para que ellas les tocara tal mal tan grande como este. De tantas personas en el mundo, les toco a ellas la mala suerte... Luka no atino más que a apretar sus puños con furia y los golpeo contra el piso bajo ella.

-Si lo supiera... si supiera la razón te la diría.. pero...- Empezando también a sollozar, se cubrió los ojos con su antebrazo mientras varias tristes lagrimas se resbalan en sus mejillas -Perdon pero... no soy capaz de cambiar lo que siento... ¡Lo siento!-

Miku la miro con preocupación por unos momentos, sin saber que hacer para que Luka dejara de llorar así. Ella se veía tan frágil, tan afectaba como ella misma lo estaba. Aunque eso le hizo saber que no cargaría el dolor sola, tenia alguien con quien compartir la carga. Y que Luka siempre estaría ahí para ella ¿Verdad?Lo admitía, amaba a su hermana con cada fibra de su ser. No podía negar lo que sentía, era demasiado fuerte, mucho más que ella misma. Si su destino era acabar en el mismísimo infierno por amar a su propia hermana, pues... que así sea entonces.

Retiro lenta y delicadamente el brazo de su hermana de su cara, y antes de que pudiera reaccionar le dio un tierno beso en los labios. Uno cargado de sentimientos.

-Ya.. no llores... estamos juntas en esto ¿Si?, no lo cargaras tu sola, yo lo cargare contigo..- Tras decir eso le sonrió con cariño y volvió a besarla de esa misma forma -No pienso abandonarte-

-Miku...- Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar.

-Te amo ¿Tu me amas a mi?- Pregunto ella con curiosidad, ya sabia la respuesta pero quería oírla de su propia boca.

-¡Si!, si... yo.. yo te a..-

-¡Chicas hemos regresado!- Interrumpio la voz de su padre, Luki entrando por la puerta junto con su esposa.

-Regresamos temprano porque sus abuelos tuvieron una emergencia- Agrego la madre sonriente. Al dirigir la mirada hacia sus hijas esta sonrisa se borro inmediatamente -Niñas... ustedes...-

-¡Podemos explicarlo!- Alego su hija peli-aqua aun sentada sobre su hermana -Luka-chan y yo solo estábamos...-

-No puedo creerme que estuvieran peleando- Corto el peli-rosa cruzandose de brazos y mirándolas serias -Mira nada más, Miku, hiciste llorar a tu hermana- Señalo apunto a su otra hija -Aunque para serte sincero siempre pensé que seria al revez...-

-¿Eh?... yo no la he...- Oh, ellos pensaban que.. ¡Pero que alivio! Por un segundo pensó que estarían perdidas -He... ¡Es que todo es culpa de ella! Sus estupideces me provocaron, papá-

-¿De que estas..?- Su hermana le pellizco con fuerza una pierna -¡Ouch! ... ehh quise.. decir.. ¡Fue culpa de esta aliento a puerro, ella comenzó!-

Después de eso ambas chicas comenzaron a fingir como si estuvieran luchando, eso hasta que Luki llego y las separo -¡Detenganse! Ya no son niñas para que peleen de esta manera-

-Lo sentimos- Se disculparon al unisono, el hombre peli-rosa suspiro con cansancio.

-Yo pensaba que tenia dos chicas maduras como hijas... Como sea.. ya váyanse a su cuartos... para...-

-Que piensen lo que acaban de hacer- Agrego Mika con algo de molesta en su voz.

-¡Lo que su madre dijo!-

Ambas chicas se quejaron de manera falsa, aunque al final terminaron por obedecer a sus padres y comenzaron a subir las escaleras hasta sus respectivos cuartos.

-¿Aliento a puerro? ¿En serio?- Se burlo Miku mientras se reía -¿No se te podía ocurrir algo mejor?-

-Callate..- Su hermana rodó los ojos y despues le dio otro beso en los labios.

-Oye... estaba pensando ¿No quisieras pasar los castigos en mi cuarto como en los viejos tiempos?- El tono seductor que empleo para hacer la pregunta solo la hacia sospechar.

Miku resulto ser toda una pervertida.

* * *

Habían pasado varios meses desde entonces, y como podrían imaginarse las cosas ya no volvieron a ser como lo eran antes entre las hermanas la noche Miku se encontraba sobre su cama, quebrándose la cabeza con el ejercicio de geometría que no era capaz de resolver adecuadamente. Mordía el lápiz y fruncia el ceño cuando se canso de estarle dándole vueltas al mismo problema.

-Diablos.. ¡Luka!, ¡Luka!- Le grito para que viniera a ayudarla.

En la sala la aludida se encontraba sumida en sus propios pensamientos y torturandose la mente con otras cosas aun más importantes. El caso era que daba la casualidad de que justamente mañana seria el cumpleaños de la peli-aqua, y lo cierto es que no tenia nada que regalarle. Era vergonzoso de admitir, pero así eran las cosas ¿Que le regalas a tu hermana pervertida en su cumple? ¡No tenia idea!

Pronto el llamado de su niña llego a sus oídos.

-Ugh.. ¡Ya voy!- Respondio mientras se levantaba de la mesa.

Durante estos meses, ambas volvieron a ser tan unidas como lo eran antes, o eso al menos afirmaban sus padres, amigos y familiares, ya que ellos no tenían ni idea de lo "unidas" que eran de verdad. Siempre que se quedaban solas dentro de esas paredes, ellas aprovechaban y se demostraban con amor lo que sentían la una por la otra, dentro, se manifestaban las muestras más puras de ese hermoso y correspondido sentimiento.

Pero a la vez pecaminoso.

Luka entro en el cuarto de su hermana, cerro la puerta tras de ella y se fue a arrimar con ella en la cama -¿Que pasa ahora?- Le pregunto con ternura. Miku le enseño su libro de geometría.

-No entiendo ¿Me ayudas?- La peli-rosa suspiro, solo la quería para hacerle los deberes... en fin ¿Quien era ella para decirle a su amada que no?

-Bien, yo te ayudo- Rodo los ojos y tomo el libro entre sus manos ocupando lugar junto a ella.

Por un tiempo trato de explicarle como es debidamente de lo que trataba su tarea, no iba a quedarse ahí y resolversela ella. Tras cansarse y notar que la otra no le ponía ni el más mínimo rastro de atención, se molesto y chasqueo la lengua mientras se giraba a verla.

-¿Puedo saber porque me miras tanto?- Le interrogo frunciendo el ceño.

-Porque me pierdo en tus ojos- Solto sin vergüenza provocando que la peli-rosa se sonrojara. Luka sintió peligro inmediatamente, algo quería y no era dinero -¿Me das un beso?-

-Mi-Miku, sabes que no puedo hacerlo, papá y mamá llegaran pronto- Le respondió poniendo distancia entre ellas. Su hermana no le hizo caso y fue ella quien le beso -¡Y-ya, Miku! ¿Que quieres?-

La pequeña hizo oídos sordos a la pregunta de su hermana, de una manera más provocadora volvió a besarla en los labios como tanto le gusta. Aunque despues de unos segundos la otra le correspondió con la misma intensidad, de esa manera fogosa y apasionada pero llena de puros sentimientos. La Megurine mayor empujo levemente a su hermana hasta dejarla acostada sobe el colchón, y se coloco sobre ella a cuatro ocupando la posición dominante.

-No me insites, porque lo hago, hermanita- Le advirtió en un tono seductor mientras formaba una sonrisa en sus finos labios, la más joven hizo lo mismo.

-Podria ser mi regalo de cumpleaños, Onee-chan-

Claro, regalo de cumpleaños, si esa era la razón por la que tenían este tipo de encuentros entonces ya habría tenido varios cumpleaños anteriormente. De todas maneras y volviéndolo a remarcar ¿Quien era ella para decirle que no a su amada?

Seria una larga velada.

* * *

Los rayos del sol alumbraban la bonita residencia de la familia Megurine, alumbrando varios rincones de esta en aquella fría pero linda mañana del treinta y uno de agosto. Hoy era un día especial para los que vivían aquí, porque hoy mismo su hija menor cumpliría los diecisiete años de edad y eso era algo que debía celebrarse.

Mika se levanto de su cama con una bella sonrisa de emoción y felicidad adornando sus rosados labios, con sumo cuidado de no despertar a su esposo camino descalza hasta el armario del cual saco un bonito regalo envuelto que le daría a su pequeña Miku. Un día como este la vio nacer, un día como este había completado por fin la familia que tanto había soñado y cumplió su más grande anhelo. Sabia que no era mucho, pero no podía evitar mirar la caja con sus ojos radiantes de lo orgullosa que se sentía, un año más y su pequeña seria toda una mujer hecha y derecha.

_"Mi pequeña Miku-chan.. me sientio tan feliz de verla crecer como una persona de bien" _Pensó la madre mientras inhalaba aire con emoción y se disponía a salir de la habitación.

Abrió la puerta sin hacer mucho ruido, o de lo contrario no solo despertaría a la peli-aqua si no también a su hija mayor y a su esposo igual. La señora camino por el pasillo a lo largo, cargando con cariño y ternura el objeto entre sus brazos, algo que ella como madre había hecho con sus propias manos y amor. Al llegar a su destino suspiro y abrió cuidadosamente la puerta del cuarto de la joven, notando y agradeciendo al mismo tiempo que no la haya cerrado con seguro y entro en el cuarto silenciosamente mientras sonreía.

-Hija, despierta cariño. Ya es tu...- La señora Megurine se congelo en su lugar y su sonrisa se borro inmediatamente, del casi infarto que le daba dejo caer la caja al suelo mientras miraba con horror la imagen frente a ella.

_"No.. por favor, no es cierto.." _Penso llevándose una mano con la que se tapo la boca, no queriendo dar crédito a lo que sus ojos veían.

Dentro de la cama se encontraba su hija, o las dos mejor dicho. Ambas dormían tranquilamente cubiertas por las sabanas de Miku, sabanas que solo cubrían de la cintura para abajo. Sus hijas, Miku y Luka, estaban completamente desnudas, con la peli-aqua aferrandose al pecho de su hermana y la otra rodeandole la cintura. Bueno no necesitaría decir que la imagen hablaba por si sola ¿O si? Era más que evidente lo que había sucedido anoche.

Mika dio varios pasos hacia atrás mientras negaba con la cabeza, ella salio torpemente de la habitación segundos despues con intenciones de decirle lo que acaba de ver a su esposo.

Un pequeño momento más tarde, la más joven de las hermanas comienza a revolverse en las sabanas, despertándose y despertando a su hermana con esto también -Buenos días, Luka-chan- Le saludo cariñosamente.

-Hmmm... buenos días, pequeña- Le devolvió con una sonrisa risueña -Siento no tener regalo que darte...-

-No te preocupes, no importa, con tenerte conmigo es regalo suficiente- La peli-aqua dio un largo bostezo y despues se aferro al cuerpo de su amante con ternura -Te amo-

La peli-rosa sonrio, siempre le ha gustado oír a Miku decir eso -Y yo ati-

Varias mañanas despertaban así abrazadas, y eso les encantaba porque se trataba de la persona de que se habían enamorado. Solo algunas veces volvían a pensar en los valores eticos-morales, pero cuando se daban aunque sea una pequeña muestra de cariño lo olvidaban por completo y seguían queriéndose de esa manera sin importar el "¿Que diran?" Lo que pensaran otra personas era lo de menos, el amor era amor y seguía siéndolo sin importar quien seas o por quien lo sientas.

Tras un rato de besos, cariños y abrazos, Luka inmediatamente pensó que ya debería de regresar a su habitación. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Miku y por lo general a su madre le encantaba despertarlas en la mañana, para ser la primera en felicitar a sus hijas antes que su marido. Se sentó en la cama, sin embargo, cuando giro su vista hacia la puerta, su corazón pareció detenerse con un ultimo y violento latido.

La puerta estaba abierta.

Trago saliva con su garganta hecha un nudo, sabia que algún día esto podría pasar, pero no estaba lista ni segura de que significaba lo que ella creía.

-Miku-chan...- Pronuncio casi en un susurro mientras por su frente corría un sudor frío -T-tú ¿Tú abriste la puerta? ..-

-¿Que?, yo no abri la...- La peli-aqua abrio sus ojos de golpe tras analizar el comentario, la puerta estaba abierta dijo.. eso significaba que.. -Luka... yo no la abri..-

El miedo y la desesperación comenzaron a crecer dentro de ambas, si ninguna de las dos había abierto la puerta.. eso quería decir que su madre...

_"Mierda..."_

-¡Yo no creo lo que dices, Mika! ¡No es cierto!- Se escucharon de repente los gritos de Luki fuera del cuarto, seguidos de los de su mujer.

-¡Es cierto lo que te estoy diciendo!-

-¡Hasta que no lo vea no te creere!- Despues de eso varios pasos llenos de furia comenzaron a escucharse por el pasillo, y lo que ambas chicas temían desde que comenzaron con su relación se había hecho realidad.. **Se habían enterado.**

El único hombre de la casa entro en la habitación de Miku hecho toda una furia, pero en el fondo con miedo y con esperanza de que lo que Mika dijo fuera una vil mentira, una mala broma.. porque.. sus hijas... Cuando el hombre giro la vista has las dos muchachas sobre la cama, se quedo petrificado en su lugar como su esposa lo había hecho, dándose cuenta y confirmado que todas esas cosas que le dijeron eran ciertas despues de todo.

Sus hijas... sus pequeñas... sus princesas... ellas... no...

Luki apretó la mandíbula y puños.

-¿Que es esto?- Pregunto en un tono duro, volteando a ver a su hija mayor.

-Pa-papá.. puedo explicarlo...-

-Luka, ¿Que es esto?- Insistio mirándola con más dureza y seriedad. Luka trago saliva sin saber realmente que hacer, y Miku se sintió impotente por no poder abrazarla para brindarle su apoyo -Hija.. respondeme-

La peli-rosa no supo responderle, no tenia la valentía suficiente para poder hacerlo, esta asustada. Por un momento ella dirigió su mirada hacia su madre, viendo con tristeza como la peli-aqua mayor comenzaba a llorar y sollozar en silencio.. Pero.. ¿Porque lo hacia?.. Ambas hermanas sabían que tal vez este día llegaría, pero no hoy, no estaban listas para afrontar las consecuencias de sus actos.

-Papá...- Pronuncio Luka saliendo de su trance -Yo.. Miku y yo... somos.. somos n-novias..- Titubeo en toda la oración, y el labio inferior le tembló levemente, ella nunca imagino que tendría que decirles tales cosas a sus padres.

El hombre enfureció considerablemente. Pronto el sonido de una cachetada resuena en el lugar.

-¡Luka!- Grito Miku notoriamente preocupaba, se aferro a ella con desesperación tratando de protegerla.

-¡Ustedes... ustedes son unas..!- El hombre levanto su mano dispuesto a darle una cachetada a su otra hija, pero Mika se interpuso en su camino y lo empujo alejándolo de sus hijas -¿¡Pero que haces, mujer!?-

-¡Las cosas no se arreglan así, estúpido!- El peli-rosa se quedo pasmado en su lugar por un momento, para momentos despues dejar que varias lagrimas resbalaran por su mejilla al igual que las de su esposa.

Apretó los puños y mandíbula tratando de controlarse -¿Cuanto...? ¿Cuanto tiempo llevan con esto..?-

-Se-seis meses..- Esta vez le respondió la peli-aqua con una mirada llena de tristeza. Su padre volvió a alterarse.

-¿¡Seis meses!?-

-¡Luki, calmate!-

-¿¡Como quires que me calme, Mika!?, ¡Seis meses nos han estado viendo la cara!, ¿Ya te pusiste a pensar cuantas cosas no hicieron en nuestra ausencia?- La voz del Megurine mayor comenzó a quebrase, ya no querer viendo la imagen frente a él así que solo se dio la vuelta -Son mis hijas... y... ellas... Perdóname, Mika.. es mi culpa...- Dicho eso salio del cuarto decepcionado de los frutos del amor con su esposa.. y de él mismo también.

Solo cuando del cuarto también salio su madre siguiendo a su esposo, se quedaron ellas dos solas. Bueno.. tampoco era como si creyeran que siempre podrían mantener escondida su relación de sus padres, pero tampoco hubieran pensado siquiera que seria más pronto de lo que a ellas les hubiera gustado. Aunque solo podían ponerse a pensar ¿Porque precisamente tenia que pasar hoy? ¿Porque en el cumpleaños de la más pequeña de la familia Megurine? ¡De haberlo sabido!

Era culpa de ellas, porque al ser tan necias por querer permanecer juntas, al ser tan necias para hacer como si nada de lo que hacían estaba mal. Jugaron con fuego y terminaron por quemarse, amarse era también como jugar a la ruleta rusa, pues la bala tenia que salir alguna vez y terminar por herir a alguien... a sus padres en este caso. Amar a su propia hermana estaba mal desde un principio, y siempre hubo algo que lo confirmara...

Luka sintió de repente como Miku la abrazaba con fuerza y comenzaba a llorar.

-Luka... nos van a separar ¿Cierto?..- Pregunto con temor ocultando la el rostro en el pecho de la mayor.

-¿Que..? No... ellos no...- Callo al instante, no podía mentirle de esa manera tan cruel a la más joven. Solo atino a rodearla con sus brazos y llorar también -No... no lo se...-

-Yo no quiero que me separen de ti... no quiero..-

-No lo harán... yo me encargare de eso... no te preocupes...-

Ambas eran como dos imanes que se atraen, sin embargo no serian capaces de vivir sin la otra... debían de permanecer juntas pasara lo que pasara.

La mayor le planto un beso a la más joven en su frente, se separo de ella y debajo de la cama saco una maleta que coloco sobre el colchón. Miku extrañada miro lo que hacia..

-¿Q-que estas haciendo?- Pregunto un poco temerosa.

-Nos protejo- Respondio la otra con decisión -Guarda tus cosas importantes en la maleta, yo iré por las mias y vendré por ti en un rato- La peli-aqua asintio un poco insegura, Luka sonrió y le dio un beso en los labios antes de irse a su habitación -Estaremos bien, lo juro-

Un pequeño momento despues Luka salio con rumbo a su cuarto, dejando a su hermana ahí, sentada y sin saber que era la que estaba haciendo. Pero luego recapacitó ¡Estaria bien! ... la peli-rosa se lo prometió, y ella confiaba ciegamente en ella que hasta el fin del mundo la seguiría si era necesario. Ya un poco insegura se vistió y guardo todas sus cosas dentro de la maleta. Bajo hasta la sala donde se encontraba su hermana ya cambiada y con maleta en mano y su mochila en su espalda.

-¿Estas lista?- Le pregunto tomando de su mano, la otra negó con la cabeza -Siendote cincera yo tampoco, pero estaremos bien... yo te cuido-

Más que decididas a proteger su amor, ellas salieron por esa puerta dispuestas a alejarse del al que alguna vez llamaron hogar y donde vivieron la mayor parte de su vida. ¿A donde irían? Quien sabe, pero seguramente Luka ya habría de tener pensado algo ¿No? ya debería de saber que hacer.

Cuando caminaban ya por la calle, Miku se detuvo en medio de la acera.

-Oye...- Llamo volviendo la mirada hacia atrás -¿Estas segura de esto?-

-Si quieres nos regresamos-

-No, así esta bien.. -

No había razón para preocuparse. Porque aunque compartieran lazos de sangre, ellas siempre se tendrían la una a la otra ¿Verdad? Se amaban y eso era lo único que importaba en la vida, en su vida a partir de ese primer beso.

* * *

La verdad es que...

Metiche: ¡Hurra!

La verdad es que..

Metiche: ¡Hurra!

¡La verdad es que...!

Metiche: ¡Hurra! -Es golpeado por un envase de vino de uva volador-

Como decía nwn La verdad es que pensé que me quedaría más corto QwQ ya que cuando lo imagine en mi mente, parecía mucho más corto como en verdad quedo jaja. Saben otra cosa, yo siempre me había preguntado porque a todos les gustaba el incesto (A la mayor parte de los fans Kagamine) y ahora creo comprenderlo.

Me puse a pensar que tanto el Incesto como la Homosexualidad son casi iguales, no son diferentes despues de todo, porque al fin y al cabo es un tipo de amor puro y hermoso, solamente que la sociedad no lo ve de esa manera u.u ¡A mi me toco la buena suerte de tener familia homofobica! -sarcasmo- Jaja.. bueno la verdad es que estoy contenta por haberlo terminado, lo iba a subir ayer pero no me dio el tiempo para terminarlo D: ¡Pero aqui esta! Espero con todo el corazón que les haya gustado leerlo tanto como a mi me gusto mucho escribirlo ¡Los amo a todos ustedes!

Y bueno antes de irme dejare publicidad; No se si algunas ya habían visto que ando de administradora de la pagina "Anime Yuri" de facebook, dudo que no la conozcan porque es la más grande en ese tema. El caso es que tengo una firma (Otra pagina que dice mi nombre) donde hasta ahora he logrado reunir como 139 likes en poco tiempo y estoy contenta *w* ahí daré noticias de mis futuros proyectos aquí en Fanfiction, así que gustan darle like el link esta en mi perfil de aquí nwn

¿Reviews? ¿Amenzas de muerte? ¿Amenazas de muerte por parte de mi madre? ¡Dejenmelos aqui en la casilla de reviews! ¡Los amo!


End file.
